Kesempatan Kedua
by Loteles
Summary: Fic pertama eSSha. sangat jelek dan gaje.R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saya. Di mohon Reviewnya

Fandom: Bleach.

Pair: Ichiruki.

Genre: Romance.

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

KESEMPATAN KEDUA…

* * *

_Aku mencintainya…dengan segenap hati dan perasaan…tapi aku masih ragu…_

_Setelah apa yang ia perbuat padaku…tapi aku akan mencoba dan belajar…memberi ia_

_Kesempatan ke dua…_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia masih terisak-isak malam itu. Hatinya hancur. Ternyata selama ini orang yang ia

Percayai telah membohonginya. Ichigo. Ia kini benci pada nama itu.

FLASHBACK…

Rukia telah siap dengan baju terbaiknya. Kaos putih polos di padu dengan cardigan berwarna pink. Rok selututnya begitus pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia tak lupa memakai sepatu sandal yang warna nya senada denga cardigan yg ia pakai.

Ia pun berangkat menuju rumah Ichigo. Perasaanya tak bisa di ungkapkan denga kata-

Kata, ia sangat bahagia. Hari ini Ichigo ulang tahun. Rukia telah menyiapkan kado special untuk Ichigo.

Saat di rumah Ichigo…

Rukia sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Ichigo. Ia masuk lewat pintu belakang jalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang tv. Biasanya jam segini ia sedang

Nonton tv.

Saat Rukia samapai di ruang tv, ia terpaku,. Tangan nya reflek menjatuhkan bungkusan yg berisi sushi kesukaan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Senna… apa yg kalian lakukan disini?", kata Rukia lirih. Ichigo dan Senna pun menengok, keduanya terkejut. Mereka sedang berciuman tepat saat Rukia datang.

" Rukia…mmh…" Ichigo gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Senna pun hanya menunduk.

" Selamat ulang tahun Kurosaki Ichigo", kata Rukia dingin. "Satu hal lagi, mungkin ini ucapan ulang tahun

untukmu yang terakhir." Tambah Rukia. Ia pun berbalik lalu pergi berlari.

Ichigo berusaha mengejar tapi gagal, Rukia berlari sangat cepat…

END OF FLASBACK…

Kini Rukia bingung harus melakukan apa. Pagi ini sangat cerah tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Ia mmainkan boneka chappy nya dengan gemas. Rukia membayangkan kalau boneka itu adalah Ichigo dan Rukia bisa melakukan apapun pada boneka tersebut..

"_Hitsugaya, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu"_ Batin Rukia senang.

* * *

Hu-uh pendek sekali. Tapi untuk chap 2 eSSha bakal berusaha membuat lebih panjang lagi.

Review dari para READERS dan para SENPAI sangat

Dibutuhkan!

.

.

.

Salam hangat, eSSha Kuroki…

.

.

.

Tekan tombol review dengan bahagia-?-


	2. Chapter 2

eSSha come back! Yu-hu! Okay untuk para Readers maaf sebesar-besar nya karena baru apdet. Dan arigatou banget untuk para SENPAI ataupun READERS yang udah review fic gaje nan abal ini :)

Kesempatan Kedua chap.2

Enjoy!

Kesempatan Kedua, chapter.2

Bleach punya Tite Kubo!

Siang ini begitu panas, tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Sekarang ia sedang berada di Mariez Café. Sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu lama sekali. Membuat ia

Semakin bete. "Huuh pasti terlambat!". Suara nya yang sedikit keras membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ia menunduk malu.

"Hei Rukia, maaf telat." Seseorang menyapanya. Ia adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

" Sudah kuduga."

" Hehe, oh ya, ada apa kau memnggilku kesini? Tumben sekali."

" Seperti biasa tentang Ichigo." Rukia menambah penekanan pada kata Ichigo.

" Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?". Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput jus semangaka yang ia pesan tadi.

Lalu Rukia pun menceritakan kejadian saat ia berada di rumah Ichigo.

" Kau mau membantukukan, Hitsugaya?." Wajah Rukia memelas.

" Tentu saja. Kaubilang disana ada Senna kan. Hmm, bukankah Senna mantan Ichigo waktu

SMP." Hitsugaya berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

" Ichigo tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang Senna! Awas kau Ichigo!" geram Rukia. Ia gemas sekali.

" ya, sudah Rukia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ichigo itu orang yang cepat menyadari kesalahannya. Dan aku yakin ia pasti akan berubah. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan minta maaf

Padamu."

Rukia merenungkan kata-kata Hitsugaya barusan. "Kau benar."kata Rukia lirih.

.

.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia tidak sadar. Seseorang baru saja membuntuti mereka berdua. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungu cerah dan pita merah. " ini berita bagus untuk -siap saja kau hubunganmu dengan Ichigo akan benar-benar berakhir." perempuan tersebut tersenyum puas. (kalian pasti tahu siapa perempuan ini )

.

.

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kejadian waktu itu membuatnya benar-benar

Menyesal. _"maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Rukia. Aku sanagat meneyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud…"_ Ichigo sadar wanita yang ia sayangi dan cintai hanyalah Rukia. Tapi kenapa ia malah menghianatinya…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?." Ichigi frustasi sekarang. Ia meninju tembok kamarnya.

" Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membuat Rukia memaafkanku. Kau harus semangat Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri..

.

.

**Hu-uh pendek again:'(. Yuup, ga papa. Yg penting updet harus jalan terus. Di chap 2 ini sepertinya ada penggangu (sori Senna FC). **

**Oh ya, thx untu para readers n para senpai yang udah mau review****. eSSha seneng banget.**

**Waktunya balesin Rewiew!**

**Gvlazia3196: salam kenal juga**** kita senasib, hehe.**

**iLda Kurosaki Rukia: thx. Ini dah apdet.**

**Intan SasuSaku: apdet! Yaay**

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696: ya betul Ichi memang kejam! ( di bakar Tite kubo n Ichigo FC)**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki: thx sarannya**** salam kenal juga**

**Juicy Cola: ini dah apdet.**

'**Ruki-chan'pipy: Salam kenal juga**** eSSha milih Senna karena cocok aja.**

**tekan Review dengan senyum selebar-lebar nya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ada di sini! Chappie 2 kemaren pendek banget. eSSha minta maaf, karena memang kemampuan eSSha cuman segitu:'(. **

**Oh iya, chap kmaren bertebaran di mana-mana! Untuk chap ini semoga ga…**

**Gomen-ne apdet nya lama. Maaf sebesar-besarnya…**

**RnR?**

**..**

**Bleach: Tite Kubo.**

**Kesempatan Kedua: eSSha Kuroki.**

**..**

Gadis itu sedang memakai pita kesayangannya. Pita berwarna merah, kado special dari mantan kekasihnya waktu SMP. Senna nama gadis itu. Gadis manis berambut ungu.

Itu meletakkan "handycam" nya di kasur.

Lalu ia tersenyum licik. _"sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, Ichigo."_

.

.

Pagi ini Rukia malas kemana-mana. _"Bosen." _Batinnya. Lalu ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai pasangan kekasih lagi, status nya yang sudah tidak jelas.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Kalau ingin jujur dari hati kecil terdalam milik Rukia, ia rindu sekali pada pria tersebut.

Sambil membaca-baca majalah iapun menelfon Hitsugaya.

" Shiro chan bisa kesini tidak hari ini," pinta Rukia. Suara disana terdiam sejenak.

" Hmm, oke. Jam berapa?," tanya Hitsugaya malas.

" jam sembilan." Kata Rukia sambil menutup majalah.

" Baiklah." Balas Hitsugaya singkat.

" Kutungga ya." Sambungan tersebutpun terputus.

.

.

Senna memarkirkan mobil Honda Jazz nya di luar pagar rumah tersebut. _"sepi sekali rumah ini."_Pikir Senna. Lalu ia menekan tombol bell. Sekali, duakali, tigakali, dan tetap tak ada yang menanggapinya. _"Huuh, kemana sih Ichigo?."_ Batinnya kesal. Akhirnya senna memutuskan untuk menunggu.

.

.

Pria itu menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Di bangku sebelahnya terdapat satu

" Aku harus berhasil!", kata pria itu semangat.

Pria itu, Ichigo, sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kekasihnya, Rukia.

Niatnya baik, ia hanya ingin minta maaf dan membuat hubungannya dengan wanita itu kembali normal. Ia menyesal telah membuat orang yang ia cintai tersebut menangis dan benci padanya.

.

.

Hitsugaya sarapan dengan lahap sekali. Pagi ini ia sarapan roti isi selai coklat dan minuman faforitnya, jus semangka. Rangiku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut.

Setelah kenyang Hitsugaya pun mandi. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah Rukia.

" Rangiku-nee aku pergi dulu," teriak Hitsugaya dari luar pagar.

" iya," kata Rangiku keluar seraya menutup pagar.

Hitsugaya pergi dengan menggunakan motor nya.

" jangan pulang terlalu malam." Teriak Matsumoto. Ia tak yakin adiknya dapat mendengar atau tidak.

.

.

Rukia meletakkan pancake yan terakhir di tumpukkan paling atas, lalu ia menambahkan lelehan caramel di atasnya. Terakhir, Rukia menghiasnya dengan satu buah strawberry di atasnya. Sempurna. Ia tersenyum senang.

Terdengar bel berdentang beberapa kali._ "Pasti itu Shiro-chan,"_pikir Rukia. Iapun segera berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu. Lalu Rukia membuka pintu…

" MAU APA KAU DATANG KESINI?," bentak Rukia kasar.

" Rukia, tenang dulu." Kata Ichigo. Lalu menyerahkan satu buket bunga violet. Rukia menerima bunga tersebut. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan?. Rukia langsung membuang si cantik violet tersebut dan menginjak-injak nya. Dan Ichigo, ia hanya bisa terpaku.

" Rukia aku tahu aku salah, salah, sangat salah. Tapi tolong maafkan aku."

Wanita di depannya tidak bergeming. Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

" PERGI DARI SINI!."bentak Rukia lagi. Rukia benar-benar emosi.

Ichigo tidak ingin membuat Rukia semakin marah, . Di waktu yang bersamaan Hitsugaya datang. ia hanya menatap Ichigo bingung.

"errr, Rukia nya ada?," tanya Hitsugaya. Yang di tanya hanya diam seribu bahasa , lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dengan lesu. Hari ini ia benar-benar kehilangan semanagat. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Dia terus memikirkan Rukia.

" Ichigo, kemana saja kau?. Mukamu pucat sekali." Kata Senna khawatir.

" aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Balas Ichigo kaku.

" Baiklah, aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu." Kata Senna sambil menyerahkan "handycam". Senna pun pulang.

Saat di perjalanan Senna tersenyum senang. Ia yakin, ia bisa mendapatkan Ichigo lagi.

.

.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya berada di ruang makan. Sambil menikmati Pancake buatan Rukia dalam diam.

" Mhh. Rukia sepertinya kau butuh sendiri dulu. Aku pulang ya?." Hitsugaya mohon pamit. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

Rukia menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi, Tangisan nya pun meledak. Di kamarnya. Hatinya hancur, sakit sekali rasanya.

ia meneyesal. betapa bodohya ia, kenapa ia tidak menerima bunga tersebut dan memaafkannya.

.

.

**Huuft akhirnya selese juga. **

**Review?**


End file.
